Blue Night
by seizenber
Summary: Menceritakan malam pertama Akashi Seijuurou dan Momoi—Akashi Satsuki./ Hadiah pernikahan dari GoM menambah keabsurdan malam mereka berdua./ Sekuel dari "Rajuk"./ Warning inside!


_**Re-edit dengan tambahan scene yang menurut gue perlu (?)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.  
_

**_Warning: _**_Sekuel dari "Rajuk", seperti biasa tidak ada penjaminan bersih typo dan IC, you know what rate M means (anak di bawah umur 18 tahun tidak diizinkan membaca cerita ini). Resiko tanggung sendiri ya._

_Kalau ini terlalu vulgar, nanti bakal dihapus dan dipublish di notes fb gue aja._

**_P.S.: _**_gue memasukkan nama gue sebagai penulis buku kamasutra dari Aomine di sini. Nggak apa-apa deh, mumpung masih ultah Papih Mine ini *apa hubungannya deh tas?*_

* * *

_"Dan akhirnya, kapal itu mencapai pelabuhan_."

* * *

Suara bel gereja berdenting nyaring menyambut awal kisah baru yang akan dilalui dua sejoli yang baru saja mengucap sumpah setia mereka di depan khalayak yang menjadi saksi atas upacara sakral tersebut. Kini mereka saling berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua pasang mata yang saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Dengan ini kuresmikan kalian sebagai pasangan suami dan istri," kata sang Pastur yang ucapannya membuat mereka semua mampu bernapas lega. Kemudian pasangan itu saling menyematkan cincin yang akan mengikat diri mereka hingga maut memisahkan.

Para undangan bertepuk tangan ketika sang Pastur memperbolehkan si mempelai pria mencium bibir si mempelai wanita. Dari atas lantai dua para undangan khusus melemparkan ribuan kelopak bunga mawar merah.

* * *

_**Blue Night**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk sebuah rumah yang cukup megah untuk pengantin baru di hari itu. Seijuurou yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil menuntun istrinya yang kini resmi bernama Akashi Satsuki untuk memasuki rumah baru mereka. Sementara itu terlihat beberapa pelayan di rumah tersebut membantu mereka dengan membawakan beberapa koper dari dalam bagasi mobil.

Setelah para pelayan menaruh koper-koper mereka ke dalam kamar pengantin yang baru saja memulai kehidupan rumah tangga itu, Seijuurou segera menutup pintu kamar dan kemudian keheningan terjadi bersamaan dengan suatu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala mereka berdua. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

_Geez! Bollocks!_

Sebagai orang dewasa sudah hukum alamnya mereka mengetahui apa tugas yang akan segera mereka lakukan khusus malam ini. Ayolah, berteman lama dengan orang sejenis Aomine Daiki secara tak langsung memberi pengetahuan kepada mereka berdua mengenai hubungan seks meski segelintir saja.

Kemudian gadis itu mendudukan diri di atas tempat tidur. Tak sanggup memandang Seijuurou, lantas Satsuki lebih memilih untuk memandangi segala pemandangan yang tersajikan di hadapannya sekarang ini; apalagi kalau bukan kamar pengantin mereka?

Tak perlu diragukan lagi, sudah pasti Satsuki merasa tersanjung dengan dekorasi kamar yang begitu romantis dimana ribuan kelopak mawar putih membanjiri kamar tersebut dan tentunya berbagai macam barang yang didominasi warna putih. Hanya sebuah buket bunga mawar merah yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah ranjang mereka berdua.

"Apa ini?" sahut Seijuurou saat menemukan beberapa kado di dekat meja kaca di kamar mereka. Satsuki turut melihat kado tersebut setelah Seijuurou membawa benda-benda itu ke atas ranjang.

"Huh? Ada kado dari Ki-_chan_, Mukkun, Dai-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_—ah, bahkan Midorin," kata Satsuki seraya memegang sebuah kotak kado yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna hijau dengan motif wortel.

Lalu, mereka mulai membuka satu per satu kado dari teman-teman seangkatan mereka di Teiko itu. Pertama mereka membuka kado yang jelas sekali milik Midorima. Dan ketika mereka membuka kado tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah botol ukuran sedang dengan cairan berwarna _magenta_. Untungnya Midorima meninggalkan sebuah surat di sana.

'_Aku mendapatkannya dari sepupuku yang baru saja pulang dari Perancis, nanodayo. Karena suatu kebetulan kalian menikah di bulan ia pulang ke Jepang dan dia membawa hadiah botol ramuan itu ke rumah, jadi aku gunakan benda itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian—dan jangan berpikir aku memiliki niatan di awal untuk memakainya, nanodayo._

_**P.S.:**__ ini ramuan untuk membangkitkan gairah 'kau-tahu-apa' dan Oha-Asa bilang bahwa hari ini benda keberuntungan Sagitarius adalah sesuatu berwarna _magenta_. Jadi anggap saja bonus._'

Berusaha mengabaikan pesan terakhir dari Midorima, Satsuki segera meraih kado lain di sampingnya. Dan kali ini adalah milik Murasakibara. Satsuki tersenyum sumringah saat menemukan cokelat dan stroberi di dalam kotak berbentuk hati yang sewarna dengan rambut miliknya. Lalu Satsuki menggigit salah satu batang cokelat di sana.

Dan sama seperti Midorima, pria raksasa itu memberikan surat ucapan kepada mereka berdua.

'_Um~ selamat untuk pernikahan kalian ya~, Aka-chin dan Sa-chin. Aku berikan makanan-makanan untuk kalian. Karena Aka-chin tidak suka cokelat, jadi aku memberikan stroberi juga. Kata Muro-chin yang mendapat info dari Kaga-chin, cokelat dan stroberi bisa membangkitkan malam kalian. Aku bingung maksud mereka sebenarnya, tapi aku ikut saja mengingat Muro-chin yang memberitahuku._'

Satsuki langsung terbatuk membaca alasan Murasakibara menghadiahkan mereka cokelat dan stroberi. Kemudian ia melihat Seijuurou memberinya segelas air yang tak butuh waktu lama langsung diteguk oleh Satsuki. Dan selanjutnya mereka beralih ke kado milik Kise. Setelah terbuka mereka melihat benda yang lebih nista dari sebelumnya.

'_Akashicchi! Momocchi—eh, maksudku Akashicchi juga~! Tee-hee! Akhirnya kalian menikah juga ya-ssuuuuu! XD_

_Kebetulan kakakku (Ryouko) bekerja di luar negeri di suatu perusahaan yang masih bersatu dengan Victoria's Secrets-ssu. Jadi aku memintanya untuk mengirimkan salah satu produk gaun tidur terbaik di sana—tak usah pikirkan uangku yaaa (^o^)b_

_Semoga kalian (khususnya Akashicchi) suka dengan kado dariku yaaaa! Dan semoga kalian segera punya momongan~! ;))_'

Satsuki menatap beberapa helai _lingerie_ seksi yang bila dipakai olehnya dapat membuat para pria tak akan sanggup mengalihkan mata mereka dari tubuh gadis itu. Seijuurou turut memandangi pakaian tidur seksi itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

_Ternyata Kise memang tahu seleraku_.

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka langsung beralih ke kado terakhir. Dari Aomine Daiki dan sekejap saja rasa tak enak menyelimuti kalbu mereka berdua. Dan ketika mereka menemukan sebuah buku, mereka benar-benar tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa kaget. Seorang Aomine, memberi mereka hadiah berupa buku. BUKU?!

Eiiits, tunggu dulu. Mari biarkan pasangan itu melihat sampul buku tersebut dan taraaaa! Membaca tulisan di sampul buku itu membuat mereka memasang wajah '_nggak-jadi-kaget-deh-gue_.'

Kini di depan mereka adalah sebuah buku kamasutra yang diberi judul Siksa Kasur oleh seorang penulis Tasya Amanda Noverita. Ah iya, sekarang Seijuurou ingat siapa penulis itu. Dulu Aomine memang sempat menyebut nama penulis buku tersebut yang kata Aomine sering hadir di dalam mimpi(basah)nya.

'… _hanya sekedar peringatan, tetapi seperti yang sudah diketahui buku ini akan membahas segala macam posisi dalam berhubungan intim; missionary style, doggy-style, woman on top, side by side, 70-1, bahkan BDSM dan gangbang atau yang dalam bahasa Betawi-nya adalah salome (satu lobang rame-rame)_…'

Mereka tak butuh waktu untuk membuka buku tersebut. Dari ringkasan isi buku yang tertera di belakang sampul buku tersebut sudah menjelaskan apa saja—posisi apa saja yang dapat mereka terapkan dalam ilmu menganu di ranjang nanti.

'_Oi! Simpan baik-baik buku tersebut. Itu benda berharga nan keramat dalam hidupku, apalagi penulisnya adalah pengarang favoritku seumur hidup. Sekedar info, itu buku dewasa pertama yang kubeli loooh! Pokoknya Satsuki, kau berhutang cerita malam pertama kalian kepadaku. Akan kutunggu laporanmu setelah kalian berbulan madu._'

Saat mereka ingin beralih ke kado Kuroko—

"Mana kado Tetsu-_kun_, Seijuurou?" tanya Satsuki kelimpungan mencari kado milik si minim hawa kehadiran itu.

"Entahlah," kata Seijuurou yang ikut mencari. Mereka tak sadar benda yang dicari mereka tepat di antara kedua kaki mereka.

"Masa iya kado dari Tetsu-_kun_ bisa _misdirection_ juga."

Tiba-tiba Satsuki dikejutkan dengan sapuan halus tangan suaminya di bahu gadis itu yang terbuka. Sontak saja Satsuki langsung menoleh dan tepat saat itu juga matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata yang tak pernah sedikit pun ia berhenti untuk mengangguminya.

Gadis itu berdeham pelan. "Em, ada apa, Seijuurou?"

Kemudian Seijuurou mengecup pundaknya. "Kau lelah?"

Ia tahu bahwa suaminya benar-benar bertanya sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan Seijuurou lebih terdengar seperti: "Kau sudah siap belum?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Satsuki seraya menggeleng cepat, "Sama sekali tidak."

Jawaban penuh penekanan itu bila diterjemahkan di telinga Seijuurou seperti: "Masa belum mulai aku sudah lemas duluan. Maka dari itu sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang, Seijuurouuuu~"

"Hm," Seijuurou mengangguk entah untuk apa, "Aku mau mandi. Kau ingin mandi duluan atau setelah aku saja?"

"Em, kau saja duluan," kata Satsuki. Kemudian pria itu segera menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dan tepat saat Seijuurou pergi, ponsel Momoi langsung berdering. Ternyata ia mendapat sebuah telepon dari Aomine.

"Ada apa, Dai-_chan_?" tanya Satsuki tanpa basa-basi.

"_Whoaa, buru-buru sekali kau menjawabnya. Sedang dikejar waktu, ya? Maaf deh kalau aku mengganggu malam _in-out_ kalian berdua_," balas Aomine sambil menahan tawa, "_Memang kalian sudah melakukan _foreplay—"

_"Dai-chan,_ bila kau hanya ingin menggodaku sebaiknya putuskan saja telepon ini," potong Satsuki yang sudah memasang wajah cemberut.

"_Pfft—sori deh. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau si maniak gunting itu tidak mencabik-cabikmu dengan guntingnya_," kemudian Aomine kembali terbahak, "_Sori, bercanda saja kok. Memang kalian belum mulai?_"

Satsuki mendengus. "Mulai apanya? Sekarang juga Seijuurou sedang mandi kok."

"_Hah?! Dimana-mana kalian itu seharusnya mandi setelah melakukan _itu_. Kenapa jadi terbalik begini?_" tanya Aomine keheranan.

"Mana aku tahu. Habis juga Seijuurou sendiri tidak ada tanda-tanda mau memulainya—duh, kenapa aku justru curhat kepadamu di hari pertamaku sebagai istrinya?!"

"_Tidak masalah kok. Begini juga aku orang terpercaya dalam bidang seperti ini_," Aomine terkekeh dengan pujian dari dirinya sendiri, "_Daripada terlalu larut malam dan kalian mengantuk, sebaiknya kau yang mulai duluan, Sat_—"

"MANA MUNGKIN—"

"Satsuki? Kau kenapa berteriak?" terdengar suara Seijuurou dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hah—em, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku melihat … err, foto seram muncul di _timeline_ akun _twitter_ milikku," kata Satsuki berbohong kemudian kembali beralih ke ponselnya.

"_Oi! Satsuki! Kalau ingin kaget tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Kau bisa membuatku tuli tahu!_"

"Habisnya saranmu ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin aku yang lebih dulu melakukan tindakan seduktif kepadanya. Aku ini kan perempuan. Seharusnya yang memulai pertama kali itu laki-laki."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Aomine. "_Ya ambruk, kalau masalah menyatakan cinta kau boleh saja mengatakan itu. Tapi dengar ya, yang namanya laki-laki kalau diajak _menganu_ dengan perempuan akan mengiyakan saja. Yaaah kecuali kalau orangnya itu tipe _tsundere ultimate _semacam Midorima._"

"Emmm, iya sih—tapi…."

"_Oi, Satsuki. Lebih baik sekarang daripada besok. Yang namanya malam pertama dilakukan pada malam pertama kalian bukan di malam kedua atau entah ke berapa_," kata Aomine yang sekilas tampak seperti memberi kata mutiara kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, "_Ya sudah aku juga mengantuk nih sekarang. Hoaaaam—jangan lupa ya bulan depan pernikahanku dengan Ai._"

"Iya iya. _Oyasumi_, Dai-_chan_."

"_Hm~_ oyasumi."

Baru saja Satsuki menaruh ponselnya di meja, terdengar kembali suara suaminya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Satsuki, bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk di lemari ke dalam sini? Aku lupa membawanya tadi."

"Iyaaa."

Ketika Satsuki mengambil handuk yang dimaksud Seijuurou, ia seolah baru mengingat suatu hal. Seketika wajah Satsuki bersemu merah nyaris menyamai warna rambut Seijuurou. Bila ia membawa handuk yang kini di genggamannya ke dalam kamar mandi, artinya bukankah Satsuki akan melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan telanjang bulat?

Dan tiba-tiba sudah terbayangkan bukan hanya tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun di kamar mandi sana, melainkan tubuh proposional dengan tetesan air hangat yang mengalir perlahan dari pelipis pria itu kemudian semakin turun ke arah garis rahang tegasnya kemudian menyusuri leher dan kemudian dada bidangnya. Menuju perut yang agak terbentuk itu hingga mencapai ke bagian—

"Satsuki, apa kau masih di sana?" suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunan—indah—nya.

"I-iya."

Dengan penuh kegugupan yang meyelimuti dirinya, Satsuki membuka pintu kamar mandi di depannya secara perlahan. Semakin lama indera pendengarnya dapat mendengar suara hantaman air _shower_ ke permukaan kulit tubuh suaminya itu. Dan Satsuki nyaris saja mimisan saat melihat bagian belakang tubuh Seijuurou di bawah _shower_.

"… _Lebih baik sekarang daripada besok. Yang namanya malam pertama dilakukan pada malam pertama kalian bukan di malam kedua atau entah ke berapa_."

Satsuki menarik napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan handuk tersebut ke lantai yang kemudian disusul dengan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ketika ia sudah memastikan tak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, Satsuki memantapkan diri berjalan ke arah dimana Seijuurou berdiri.

Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan yang dirasakan pria berambut merah itu saat Satsuki memeluknya dari belakang. Seijuurou dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang (terutama sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya) saat ia bisa merasakan kedua payudara sekal milik istrinya bergesekan lembut dengan punggungnya. Dan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak mungkin salah; istrinya sudah melepas pakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou berbalik dan menatap intens kedua mata Satsuki sebelum akhirnya ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam sesi ciuman lembut mereka. Dipagutnya perlahan bibir ranum tersebut hingga terdengar desahan merdu yang dilantunkan oleh istrinya. Sesekali Seijuurou memberikan jilatan singkat pada bibir bagian bawah Satsuki yang mengakibatkan gadis itu mendesah lebih kencang.

Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, Seijuurou segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Satsuki sebelum mengajak lidah gadis itu untuk bermain bersama. Lidah mereka tak pernah berhenti menari sedikit pun, mulut Satsuki terbuka eksotis sehingga semakin jelas saja desahannya. Meski masih di bawah guyuran air hangat _shower_, Seijuurou bisa merasakan saliva mereka yang keluar dari sudut bibir masing-masing.

Mereka saling melepas diri saat pasokan oksigen mulai berkurang. Seijuurou membiarkan mereka menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk menarik napas sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas semburat kemerahan di wajah istrinya.

Kemudian pria itu mematikan _shower_ sebelum akhirnya menyudutkan tubuh Satsuki ke tembok kamar mandi. Satsuki kembali menyenandungkan irama penuh nikmat itu saat Seijuurou memanjakannya lagi dengan mengecup daerah lehernya. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah nyaris kebiruan (yang menadakan bahwa Seijuurou benar-benar sedang menahan nafsunya) sebagai tanda bahwa gadis yang dulu bernama Momoi Satsuki itu hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Tak hanya bagian leher saja yang menjadi sasaran Seijuurou, mulutnya mulai beralih ke daerah dada Satsuki sebelum benar-benar membenamkan ujung payudara kiri gadis itu ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangan kiri Seijuurou meremas yang sebelah kanan. Hal itu semakin membuat Satsuki dimabuk kepayang, baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa nikmat tiada tara.

Hisapan mulut serta remasan tangan Seijuurou semakin kencang seolah ingin menandingi suara desahan Satsuki yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Belum puas dengan karyanya, Seijuurou semakin menurunkan kecupannya ke sekitar perut rata Satsuki. Tiba-tiba Seijuurou menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Satsuki bertanya-tanya. Pemuda itu menatap perut Satsuki.

"Suatu hari nanti," gumam Seijuurou seraya mengelus perut Satsuki, "… benih dariku yang akan mengalami perkembangan di dalam sini dan membuat perutmu menjadi lebih besar dari sekarang, Satsuki."

Mendengar ucapan polos Seijuurou mampu membuat Satsuki tersipu malu mendengarnya. Kemudian Satsuki dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya menuju ranjang mereka. Namun sebelum menuju ranjang, Seijuurou kembali melumat penuh gairah bibir Satsuki seraya menghimpit tubuhnya yang masih dalam gendongannya ke arah tembok kamar mereka. Tak mau kalah, Satsuki turut membalas lumatan bibir Seijuurou tak jauh lebih erotis.

Kemudian Seijuurou membawa gadis itu untuk merebahkan diri di atas ranjang mereka. Seijuurou melepas ciuman yang baru saja terjadi demi memandangi wajah gadis itu yang tak lama lagi akan melepas status keperawanannya. Dan entah kenapa Satsuki jauh lebih cantik ketika gadis itu berada di bawahnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau cantik," bisik Seijuurou di telinga Satsuki, "Benar-benar sangat cantik, Satsuki."

Dan gadis itu membalas ucapannya dengan mengecup pipi suaminya. "Kau tak perlu memujiku hanya untuk meminta izin agar bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, Sei-_kun_."

Lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan apa yang sebelumnya tertunda. Seijuurou melebarkan kedua kaki Satsuki sementara ia sudah memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang tepat di depan liang kewanitaan gadis itu. Perlahan Seijuurou menggesekan pelan ujung kejantanannya, membuat Satsuki kembali mengerang nikmat sementara Seijuurou sendiri mendesis tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat itu.

Perlahan ia mencoba memasukan sedikit demi sedikit batang kejantanannya ke dalam liang itu. Seijuurou dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi nikmat yang terpancar dari wajah istrinya mulai berubah menjadi ekspresi kesakitan. Setiap Satsuki mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan, Seijuurou akan mencoba untuk menarik sedikit kejantanannya keluar dan kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam.

_Ini dia_, batin Seijuurou saat merasakan dirinya seperti terhalangi sesuatu untuk semakin memperdalam tusukan kejantanannya. Dalam sekali tusukan, Satsuki bisa merasakan keperawanannya telah hilang direnggut oleh suami tercintanya itu. Seijuurou melihat kewanitaan Satsuki dilumuri oleh cairan merah segar.

Kemudian pria itu segera mengecup kening Satsuki seraya menghapus jejak air matanya. "Maaf bila aku tadi menyakitimu."

Satsuki menggeleng lemah. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, Seijuurou."

Lalu Seijuurou kembali mengecup bibir wanitanya dengan jauh lebih lembut seraya menarik perlahan kejantanannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam. Di awal-awal memang terlihat jelas raut kesakitan dari wajah Satsuki, namun perlahan desahan nikmat itu kembali menghiasi telinga Seijuurou.

"Aaahnnn~… lebih cepat, Sei~" pinta Satsuki dengan nada memohon. Dan hanya untuk malam ini saja, Seijuurou membiarkan dirinya diperintah oleh wanita yang paling dicintainya setelah mendiang ibunya itu.

"S-Seijuurou … ughhhh~!"

Seijuurou bisa merasakan cairan hangat membanjiri kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di dalam liang peranakan Satsuki. Dan suatu kebetulan, ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya turut berdenyut dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan segera mengeluarkan benihnya ke dalam rahim wanita itu.

"Satsuki, aku … nghhhh!" Seijuurou menahan erangan nikmatnya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Satsuki. Dan yang mereka ingat selanjutnya hanyalah gumaman kata cinta dari mulut masing-masing sebelum akhirnya mereka terlelap dalam tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kicauan burung gereja di luar rumah membangunkan sosok berambut gulali di ranjang _king-size_ tersebut. Matanya yang sayu memandangi seluruh pemandangan di kamar tersebut dan menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berada di rumah barunya sebagai seorang istri dari Akashi Seijuurou. Omong-omong soal pria itu, kemana dia sekarang?

Satsuki baru menyadari bahwa tubuh polosnya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal dan memang benar bahwa ia tak melihat sosok suaminya di kamar itu. Kemudian tak sengaja matanya menangkap buket bunga mawar merah semalam yang kini tergeletak di atas meja. Dan Satsuki menemukan sebuah surat di dalamnya. Surat yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

'_Selamat pagi, Sleeping Beauty. Sarapan sudah disiapkan di ruang makan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Akan kuusahakan pulang secepat mungkin. Dan terima kasih untuk segala hal istimewa yang terjadi semalam. I love you. A.S._'

_**Tamat.**_


End file.
